Jason vs Dracula
by GoaltenderOfDeath
Summary: The masked killer from Crystal Lake goes head to head with the lord of vampires. Who will come out on top?


It's late at night. Infamous serial killer, Jason Voorhees, is dragging the body of a teenage girl he had just killed into the shrine room of his shack. Right about then, he has a vision of his mother, Pamela Voorhees, who instructs him to travel to London for a killing spree, and as he exits the shed, Pamela turns into a man in a dark suit and cape, and with a moustache, Count Dracula. Meanwhile, Jason Voorhees has arrived in London, after stowing away on a cargo ship. Meanwhile, a young couple is walking out of a theatre. They begin walking home when the boy spots something in the alley. He dismisses it, and continues walking. In his apartment, he and the girl get in bed together, but the boy goes to the bathroom first to get ready. There, Jason awaits, and when the boy comes in, he slashes his throat and impales his chest. When the girl comes in to investigate, she finds the boy's remains, along with Jason, who strikes her on the head with his machete, splitting her head open.

Right about then, three young boys, about the age of the couple, come by the apartment, only to discover the bodies of the couple, along with Jason, who promptly kills them off with a single swing of his machete. Meanwhile, in Transylvania, some tourists are climbing a mountain when the ground around them starts to churn, then a small whirlwind of dust appears, then disperses, revealing Count Dracula, back with a vengeance. Dracula grabs the Bowie knife that ended his life and strikes the tourists down in cold blood, then drains them before shapeshifting into a dragon and flying to London. He then returns to his standard form and spots Jason. He decides to let Jason carry on killing while he has a "homecoming meal". He then raids a theatre, locks all the exits in it, then begins killing and draining people left and right.

Outside, a young girl arrives and attempts to get in, but finds the doors are locked. Just then, the sole survivor of the carnage inside limps to the door, only to be discovered by Dracula. However, as the vampire lord is about to drain him, Jason discovers the girl, grabs a broken fence post, and impales her with it, simultaneously impaling the boy inside the theatre. This sparks fury in Count Dracula, who realizes that Jason won't stop killing. Outside, some private investigators, who were following Jason's spree of destruction, find a connection between Jason's first five victims and the vampire Dracula. According to their findings, they deduce that the first five victims of Jason were descendants of the people who killed Count Dracula in 1897.

As the investigators are about to go report their findings, Dracula comes out of the theatre, drains one of the investigators, then shapeshifts into Pamela before going out to meet Jason, claiming to be "disappointed in him" for "not going home" after his work was done. He then returns to his standard form and battles Jason as the other investigators flee the scene. Despite Jason's immortality and superhuman strength, Dracula proves to be too much even for him to handle. The masked killer then leaves the scene as Dracula begins his own spree of destruction in London.

Meanwhile, in the state of Texas, Jason stops at a farmhouse and knocks on the door with his machete. An old man answers, asking what Jason wants. The hockey masked killer then holds up a photo of a man in a mask made from human flesh, and wearing a butcher gown, Leatherface. The old man then calls for Leatherface, and he comes in. At first, the masked cannibal intends to slay Voorhees, but the hockey masked killer makes no move to attack, and instead blocks Leatherface, instead showing that he comes in peace. Later, the two killers come across a mental institution, Smith's Grove Sanitarium, and slay their way through the sanitarium staff, with Jason Voorhees slaying resident psychiatrist, Dr. Sam Loomis, before breaking down a door to one of the rooms, in which is a man in a hospital gown, who has a Captain Kirk mask in his possession, Michael Myers. Michael attempts to attack them both, with Jason stopping him. Later, the three killers enter Jason's shack, and they enter, with Leatherface knocking out a civilian with a whack of his hammer, and Michael dragging the person inside. They place the person by a severely burned severed head, Freddy Krueger, then four slashes are put in the person's sleeve, and Jason grabs where the slash is made, and a body with a red and green striped sweater, fedora, and bladed glove, grows from the head.

Freddy attempts to attack the three masked killers, but Jason stops him. He then brings the others outside. He tries to explain everything through morse code, but Freddy interrupts, saying he "doesn't speak mime". Hear this, Jason makes drawings in the dirt with his machete to explain everything. At first, the killers are reluctant to help since they all hate eachother, but realize that if they don't work together, Dracula will take over the world, taking away the killers' potential victims, and so they agree to work together.

Back in London, the investigators have prepared themselves for a confrontation with Dracula, armed with wooden stakes, garlic, holy water, and crucifixes, but as they meet with Dracula to slay him, the four killers arrive on the scene, kill the investigators, and destroy their weapons. They then battle the vampire king for supremacy. Dracula proves to be a worthy foe for a four of them, but eventually, Jason manages to impale Dracula in the chest with his machete, and Leatherface revs up his chainsaw to hack Dracula to pieces, but before he can begin, Dracula begins crumbling to dust, as he did in 1897. With Dracula dead, the killers part ways, promising to "visit one another often" for sparring. Back at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason spreads Dracula's ashes in a circle around Pamela's severed head as a trophy of his victory over the vampire lord.


End file.
